Current Story/Doomed History
Summary page for DiscordRonpa 3: Doomed History. Chapter 1: Whirlwind Highlights Tour The start of the Tour Group of Mutual Killing Game A group of 16 people find themselves in the entrance hall of what seems to be a museum devoid of any living soul. Each wake up at their own pace, starting to investigate the strange place they are in. It seems all of them are complete strangers to each other, save from two women: Jinia and Ashley. Everyone comes to learn that they each have an Ultimate Talent, which seems to be the only common point between all of them. They formulate theories about their presence here, until a presence appears in the main lobby of the museum. A life-sized cat mascot with strange black and white aesthetics presented themselves to the visitors as "Monokitty", who claims they will be overseeing a killing game with the 16 visitors here as participant, in the "Galen Museum of Cultural and Natural History". Most reactions are of horror and disbelief, whereas some others take it with stride, or even annoyance and frustration; indeed, some of the participants seem to have memories of the past others do not have, which are related to the very essence of why such a killing game would occur in the first place. They remember about a certain "Tragedy" that ruined the entire outside world and pitted humanity against each other, with only two sides: Hope and Despair. Those that seem or claim to remember are: Hoshiko McFarlane, Ultimate Golfer; Talhed, Ultimate Shaman; Octavious Deadstone, Ultimate Tailor; Basil O'Harra, Ultimate Herbalist; Serah Abelard, Ultimate Alchemist; Paco Garcia Sanchez, Ultimate Duelist; Ashley Angel, Ultimate Escapist; Offi, Ultimate Servant and Selena Pyre, Ultimate Demolitions Expert. Those that seem or claim not to remember are: Jeanne-Marie Renault, Ultimate Sailor; Torah Belle, Ultimate Hypnotist; Jinia, Ultimate Bounty Hunter; Abel Santos Ramirez, Ultimate Ecologist; Lucas Chandler, Ultimate Masquerader; Richard Kane, Ultimate Politician and Laliha Chips, Ultimate Plushie Designer. Groups would form quickly in what would slowly but surely become a Tour Group of Mutual Killing, with distrust, betrayal and doubt, but also faith, hope and dreams at their sides throughout their journey in the Galen Museum. Will their history end here, or will they be part of it as shiny beacons of hopes for future generations ? Events events info Murder and Investigation Time murder and investigation info Planetarium Trial Execution Time and Post Trial post trial info Chapter 2: Hanging By A Thread Intro intro info Events events info and investigation murder and investigation info Planetarium Trial trial info Execution Time and Post Trial They failed the trial. There was nothing else to say, with everybody's spirits shattered. Laliha begs for Monokitty not to execute her classmates, but it's inevitable. Soon, Laliha is pulled away from the remaining students, letting her escape. Everyone else is chained to the floor as it rotates downwards. From the beautiful planetarium sky, a large circular saw that encompasses the room lowers. It doesn't stop. Everyone's world goes white. Chapter 3: The Whips and Scorns of Time Intro intro info Events events info and investigation murder and investigation info Planetarium Trial trial info Execution Time and Post Trial post trial info